


midnight visits

by orphan_account



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">prompt: "I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else."</span>
</p><p>Adam jumps when he hears his name and whirls around to find Ronan Lynch standing on his deaf side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	midnight visits

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is my very first trc fic good for me

Adam wanders through the forest. It isn't familiar, and it isn't Cabeswater. It's dark, threatening, very much like something out of a fairytale. He suppresses his laughter once he realizes what he's just said to himself. Something out of a fairytale...more like his whole life - _not_ just the dreams.

He's snapped out of the forest and out of sleep altogether by the sound of someone opening his window. He opens his eyes (even though the room is dark), keeping his breath even, and slowly, slowly reaches for his night table. He's sure he had something sharp on there, like a knife or a...a fork. He has a fork and a deaf ear, and he can't see a thing.

"Parrish?"

He jumps at his name, and whirls around to find Ronan Lynch standing on his deaf side.

"Jesus, Ronan. Did you just climb through my window?"

"Might have."

Adam snorts, then feels the wall behind his bed for the light switch. "Why are you here?"

The bright light from the lamp in the corner forces Adam's eyes into a squint.

"I need to talk to you."

It isn't exactly Ronan-like to be that forward, or that serious, but Adam shrugs. "Go ah- woah. No. Wait a minute. I'm going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else."

Ronan only snickers, all previous urgency forgotten.


End file.
